


Spare Time

by PurplexKitty14



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexKitty14/pseuds/PurplexKitty14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of training, Thor finally had some time to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Time

Thor was not particularly interested in leaving his chambers at the moment. He had woken up early to train along side his men and had returned to his chambers after several hours of intense weapons practice. 

Upon entering his rooms, he proceeded towards his bathing chamber. He unfastened his armor and discarded the various accessories across the floor. Then, he removed his undershirt and leather breeches and left them on the floor right outside the bathroom. His bath had been quite relaxing. The warm water eased the aches in his muscles and alleviated the tension he was feeling from his long hours of exertion. He scrubbed his body of the dirt and sweat that coated his skin. 

Stepping out of the tub, Thor grabbed a towel and used it to dry his dripping hair. He reentered his bed chambers and approached the bed, collapsing on top of it. He wanted nothing more than to enjoy the feel of the soft furs against his bare skin. He hoped to escape the stress of his princely duties if for only an hour or two. 

For the first few minutes, Thor laid in the center of his luxurious bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. The cool breeze entering the room through the window was like a gentle caress against his skin. 

Thor didn't know exactly when he began, but he felt himself hardening and glanced down to see that he had started touching himself. He smiled to himself as he lightly stroked the top of his member with the tips of his fingers. His cock began to thicken further under his gentle movements. 

When he was half hard, he paused in his ministrations and held himself in his palm. He sat up slightly and shifted back so that he was resting against the headboard, cushioned by a few pillows. Thor liked to admire his penis while pleasuring himself, almost more than he enjoyed the act itself. 

He knew that his manhood was very impressive. The younger warriors liked to compare their pricks, and when he was younger, Thor had participated in this after-training competition. No longer did Thor feel the need to show off his manhood. Everyone knew what Thor was blessed with. Woman and warrior alike whispered tales to one another of his glorious cock. He was truly a god in every way.

Once he had made himself comfortable, Thor loosely wrapped his hand around his dick. He slowly began to slide his hand up and down the shaft, enjoying the slight fiction he received from his movements. 

His cock was slowly becoming more interested. He could feel himself harden in his palm and could see the flesh becoming more erect. He made his grip a little tighter in order to bring himself to full hardness. Stopping before he became too engrossed in the act, he settled his hand in a tight grip around the base in order to admire his arousal. 

The shaft was long and thick. When his cock rested against his abdomen, he could see a very prominent vein running along the underside of the flesh. Thor skimmed a finger from base to tip, tracing the vein as part of his admiration. He released his shaft, and it sprang back up so that it was standing proudly in the air. He pulled the foreskin down, revealing the bulbous cockhead which was flushed a deep red with precum beginning to bead at the slit. Thor hummed lightly in appreciation at the sight of himself.

After he had taken in the full view of his wondrous cock, Thor resumed his lazy stroking. It was not often he had enough spare time to draw out his pleasure, but he was determined to enjoy this to its full potential. It was always more satisfying when his release was not hastily reached. 

He stroked his penis in long, slow drags of his hand; it seemed to be the only aspect of his life that he was willing to be patient in. The sensation was heightened by the calluses he had accumulated on his palm and fingers from many years of weapon wielding. The rough skin added to the friction from the dry, unaided passes he made.

Thor slowly began to increase his pace and started a rhythm in which he would twist his wrist around the head and swipe his thumb across the slit. He rubbed the collected precum down his shaft and used it to ease the path of his strokes. He squeezed his manhood harder with each pass he made. 

He knew that if he wanted a truly satisfying orgasm, he would need a fantasy worthy of the seed he would spill.

During his more rushed sessions, his mind would conjure images of, perhaps, a serving girl riding his dick hard like the royal steeds, one of the young warriors gagging on his cock, an older warrior touching him in his younger days, but there was only one person truly worthy of his thoughts on an occasion such as this.

He furiously ran his hand up and down his manhood as the image entered his mind. It was something particularly unusual that had happened during and after training the previous day.

Loki was not often found at the training grounds, so when he had shown up there, Thor had been surprised. When he followed Thor into the communal baths, Thor was baffled. His brother never bathed with the warriors. He preferred the privacy of his own chambers. Despite this, he had disrobed along side Thor.

Thor released a muffled groan as he recalled his brother's entirely naked body. Thor remembered placing a hand on his back as he led them to the pool. Loki's skin was so smooth. There were no scars marring his skin, and it was pale in a way only Thor seemed to appreciate. He was so different from the other Aesir.

Thor reached his other hand down to cup his testicles as the memory progressed. He and his brother had rubbed their hands along each other's chests and backs to remove the grime that had accumulated from the training. Thor's cock had twitched and thickened at the attentions his brother was paying him, and he caught Loki looking at it in the shallow water at one point.

Thor had leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "It is alright if you would like to touch me, Brother."

Loki blushed slightly at that, but he quickly became angry. "We are brothers," he hissed at Thor, "You cannot be stupid enough to believe I would shame myself in such a way."

He knew it was forbidden, but the truth was that Thor wished he had been bold enough to grasp Loki's manhood in that bath. He would have loved to hear his little brother's beautiful voice as his moans and gasps bounced off the bath chamber walls under Thor's touch.

As he quickly tugged himself and fondled his balls, Thor's thoughts traveled back to his little brother's naked body. He wanted to see his brother fully hard. Thor imagined pushing his cock into his brother's hole for the first time and fucking him hard and fast. Loki would clench down on him so wonderfully and provide the most delicious friction. The most beautiful flush would form on his neck and face, and he would writhe elegantly under Thor's powerful hands.

By now, Thor's cock was unbelievably hard, and he wanted nothing more than to come. He could feel his balls tightening the closer he got. He was trusting his hips up into his hand, desperately chasing his completion. He finally went over the edge at the thought of Loki's face as he shot his own load with Thor's name on his lips. 

Thor moaned his brother's name long and low as his orgasm washed over him. His cock throbbed as he squirted wave after wave of cum over his hand and stomach. Thor continued to jerk himself off until the aftershocks subsided, and the last rope of cum was drying on his hand.

It was the most satisfying orgasm of his life, and he had only his beautiful brother to thank for the state of total bliss he was in.

Thor spent the next few minutes catching his breath and just enjoying the post-orgasmic haze he was in. Finally, when his head was beginning to clear, someone spoke.

"It seems we were thinking of the same thing, my dear brother."

Thor raised his head to see Loki standing a few feet away from the bed. He hadn't heard his brother enter his chambers, but he certainly wasn't embarrassed to be seen in his current state.

"Enjoy the show, Brother?" asked Thor as a bright smile made its way across his face. He saw that there was a prominent bulge in his brother's pants.

"I did; however, I think I would like a more personal demonstration."

Thor's smile shifted into a smirk to match Loki's own as he watched his brother disrobe and climb onto the bed beside him.

The two of them met in a heated kiss, and Thor knew there was no one more worthy of his thoughts than Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment about what you thought. I'd love to improve :)


End file.
